Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable workstation for rack mounting, and more particularly, to a workstation for field use when servicing fiber optic telecommunications equipment. The workstation includes a special mounting fixture which provides a means for mounting the workstation on a fiber optic telecommunications rack, ladder, pedestal, or other stationary field stand. The workstation includes a storage area for tools and supplies, and a clean work surface for working on the fiber optic and related communications equipment.